


While Mid-Day Lightnings Prowl

by alba17



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Canon, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Episode Related, First Time, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non Consensual, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bottom line is, Neville needs to get Danny to Monroe, no matter what it takes. Maybe it’s time for a different approach. Alternative scene from episode 1.04, <i>The Plague Dogs</i>, when Neville and Danny take shelter from a storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While Mid-Day Lightnings Prowl

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to significantowl for the beta, especially because she watches the show under duress. Title is from Wordsworth.
> 
> According to revolution.wikia.com, in episode 1.05, _Soul Train_ , Danny states that he's 18.
> 
> I started this thing way back in October!

"I like you, Danny-boy. You know that?" Neville says.

Lank hair hides Danny’s eyes. They’re alone, sheltered from the tornado lashing above their heads in a building whose loose planks flap with every gust of wind. Neville takes a slug of whiskey from his flask. He eyes the boy and sifts through his thoughts.

The boy’s tried to escape many times, even after everything Neville and his men have done to him. Nothing makes a difference. Neville has to admire his persistence. But since the blackout, Neville doesn’t put up with bullshit and it rankles him that the kid refuses to submit. It pushes his buttons. The bottom line is, he needs to get Danny to Monroe, no matter what it takes. Maybe it’s time for a different approach.

Neville stretches his legs and pretends to relax. He watches the boy as he stands in a beam of light piercing through a hole in the roof. Rain spatters on Danny’s head, refracting like motes of dust. From the start, his paleness reminded Neville of Julia, and the pang of separation tugs at him. 

Neville makes up his mind. He’s going to up his game. 

He approaches Danny with a swagger in his gait. "Yeah, I sure do like you. You remind me of my boy." He offers Danny the flask. The boy hesitates, eyeing Neville, then grabs it out of his hand to swallow like someone lost in the desert.

"You have a son?" Danny says, wiping his mouth.

"Tastes good, doesn't it." Neville drinks again, then tosses the flask aside. The liquor burns in his belly, loosens everything up. "Yeah, I do."

He closes in on the boy like he’s training a wild horse. “But let’s not talk about him.” He steps into Danny’s space. The boy’s gaze widens, then darts away. Neville forges ahead and raises a hand to the boy's face. "It doesn't have to be like this," Neville says as his fingers graze Danny’s cheek. "Us fighting all the time. I can make it easier on you." 

Danny sharply inhales, then holds very still, only his chest moving up and down as he breathes. A hint of stubble bristles under Neville’s fingers as he cups Danny’s face. “So young,” he says. The fire of innocence still blazing through his blood, bravado ignorant of all consequence. The boy refuses to look at him, his eyes cast down, until thunder cracks through the air. They both startle and their eyes catch.

Neville quirks his mouth. He could have this boy. He can feel it in his gut. Again he raises his hand to the boy’s face and brushes his thumb over the scrapes on his cheek, evidence of the boy’s defiance. Danny’s eyes still smolder with rebellion.

"Don't," Danny says, barely audible over the tornado howling above them.

Neville pushes his hand into the boy's hair - it’s long past the time when it should have been washed - and thrills to the feeling of the skin on the back of his neck. "Don't what?" he taunts.

Danny doesn’t say anything. His glance drifts into the recesses of the building. Neville finds his fingers sifting through the hair at the base of Danny’s neck. The boy shudders. 

“You know,” Danny says after a moment, shifting his head out of Neville’s grip.

“Maybe I do know. Does it matter?” 

The boy’s eyes reflect the light, a wolf in the night. He jerks away. Neville yanks him closer, grabs his arms and spins him around. He ensnares his wrists and shoves him against the wall with a grunt. Holding the boy steady, he fishes in his pocket for a spare length of leather and binds his wrists. Legs spread wide, he braces his feet against Danny’s and thrusts up against the boy’s backside so the whole length of Danny’s body is pressed against the wall. Neville can feel every inch of him. His crotch is plastered against Danny’s butt, his breath hot on the back of his neck. A live wire of excitement jolts through him.

 _Fucking hell._ He’s never been so hard. He grinds his hips so the boy will feel just how aroused he is. 

“I can do whatever I want with you, Danny-boy,” he growls, teeth grazing the boy’s ear. “Let’s not pretend otherwise. If I want something from you, I’m going to take it.” He rubs one hand down Danny’s flank. “Monroe wants you brought back alive. Doesn’t care what happens along the way.” His hand lingers at the boy’s waist, a thumb sneaking under the edge of the shirt to feel his skin. Danny stinks but that doesn’t bother Neville; he’s used to young men who haven’t bathed in a while. It just lends an edge to his desire. God damn, he wants to fuck this boy so hard.

“I’m gonna fuck you now.” Suddenly he can’t breathe. The boy struggles but it only heightens Neville’s excitement, Danny’s ass brushing against his erection. Neville bites the back of the boy’s neck hard enough so he’ll simmer down and stay still. Then Neville goes for gentle, licking the shell of Danny’s ear and letting his breath puff over it, hair tickling against his nose. The boy stills and for a moment, the only sounds are the storm and their own breathing.

Now he’s getting somewhere. The kid is almost his. “Yeah,” he says into the boy’s ear, his voice but a whisper, his hips grinding against Danny’s ass.

He drags his eyes up to Danny’s wrists to make sure they’re still bound, then trails his palms down Danny’s back to his hips. He makes quick work of undoing Danny’s pants and jerks them down to his ankles so his ass and legs are bare. 

“What are you doing?” Danny demands. 

“What do you think? Just shush now.”

Neville takes a good, long look at Danny’s naked ass before placing his hands on Danny’s hips, then sliding them onto his butt. The mounds of his buttcheeks fit right into Neville’s palms. Danny starts panting as Neville molds the flesh with his hands. The kid’s arms shake.

“Ssshhh,” Neville says. “This’ll go more easy if you relax. Change of plans here, Danny-boy. I’m gonna show you something.” The boy makes a noise in his throat. “Settle down there and just relax. Let Captain Neville demonstrate.”

The boy’s still going to get fucked because Neville can’t resist that ass. But first things first. He wants to get Danny ready. “There you go,” he says, feeling the boy’s cock harden as he strokes it. Neville can sense his resistance melting with every brush of his hand, the way Danny’s body tightens with arousal. When the boy’s head drops back onto Neville’s shoulder, he feels a thrill of triumph. Danny’s giving in. Can’t help it, can he? Underneath all the bluster, he’s gagging for it, Neville can tell.

He moves his hands away from Danny’s cock to take hold of his hips. The boy whimpers at the loss of contact and presses his butt back into Neville, letting Neville’s erection nestle into his crack. Neville grins in satisfaction.

He crouches down, caressing Danny’s buttcheeks and nosing into his crack. “Now. I’m gonna touch you with my tongue.” The boy shudders. “Just let go, Danny,” he says, as he smoothes his hands down the boy’s thighs. “Let Captain Neville take care of you.” 

Oddly, that’s exactly what he wants to do, take care of this kid, show him the way. It’s like they’re stranded in an oasis, only them and no one else, and the rest of life is suspended. He says he’s doing this to get the kid to Monroe, but in reality it’s for himself. He realizes it’s something he’s wanted for a long time, but he couldn’t admit it, not with the pressures of command closing in on him all the time. From the moment he laid eyes on Danny, there was something about him that spoke to a deeply hidden part of himself.

He spreads Danny’s butt and delves his tongue into the canyon of flesh. The buttcheeks are peach skin under Neville’s hands, giving way under his fingertips. He’s done this before with Julia and it was heaven, but there’s something about the young man’s shape and smell, the slight fur speckling his skin, the thick cock jutting out, that sends Neville into an unparalleled state of excitement.

And then the boy starts making noises and Neville loses it entirely.

Danny whimpers like a puppy. He keens. His thighs tremble and he falls forward, putting more weight on his arms. Neville dips in further, swirling his tongue around the entrance of his hole. The sky flashes with lightning and rain pounds anew on the roof, but Neville’s barely aware of anything other than Danny’s skin and scent, the taut pucker slickening under his tongue. 

“That’s it,” Neville murmurs. “Feels good, doesn’t it? I know it does,” he says before he laves the tender stretch between Danny’s hole and his balls. Neville pulls the sacs into his mouth one by one and the light sucks wrench a cry from Danny. Neville’s own balls pull up tight at the sound.

Neville smiles into the warm skin. His fingers stroke the inside of the boy’s thighs; his teeth nip at his buttocks, then he plunges his tongue right back into the boy’s hole. Danny’s fingers scrabble at the wall, his hands and wrists strain against the binding. “Stop,” he pleads. Neville knows he doesn’t mean it, not with those sounds coming out of him, not while he’s breathing hard like that.

“You can take it, boy. Go on, give in to it.” He’s going to make this kid have the best orgasm of his life if he has to wring it out of him. He’s taking it on as a challenge now, a way of marking the kid and making him his. It’ll be something he’ll never forget. 

“Now I’m going to use my finger,” Neville warns. He inches up the boy’s body, exploring with his hands as he goes, then curls around him, molding his chest to Danny’s back and wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist. “I got you now,” he says, teetering on the edge of reassurance and threat. He dances their hips together so his cock nestles up against the boy’s ass like it belongs there. Danny’s cock ends up in his hand, filling his palm with its throbbing heft. 

They both still, like they’re getting used to each other and this new way of being together. Neville breathes - in, out, in, out, willing the boy to sync with him as the storm continues to crash above them. 

Finally, the rhythm of their bodies begins to cycle together. With each breath, he can feel Danny’s chest rising and falling with his like they’re connected. His stomach coils with pleasure. Danny’s giving in, the tension in his body morphing into tightness of another sort, that of pleasure strung tight and waiting to be set free. He brings his hand down to Danny’s ass once again. 

“Just breathe,” he whispers into the boy’s ear. The tiny opening drips with his saliva. The awareness of just how wet and open the boy is, _from Neville’s own tongue_ , sets him alight with a fresh wave of desire. With his index finger he breaches the hole; the boy goes stiff again. “Breathe,” he reminds Danny. The boy relaxes, settling into the feeling of invasion. 

With a few twists, Neville’s finger is inside the boy. “Good, that’s real good,” he says. “It feels big now, but in a second, you’re going to feel something mighty fine.” He crooks his finger, hoping he’s got the spot. An arch of Danny’s back proves he’s hit the jackpot. The boy flings back his head onto Neville’s shoulder with a cry and Neville grazes his neck with his lips. 

With his other hand Neville loosens his own pants and pulls out his aching dick, whacks it a few times to get things rolling. He wants Danny to feel every inch. He grazes Danny’s ass with the tip of his cock. There’s the sound of something crashing outside, perhaps a tree branch, but he pays it no mind. Nothing is as important in this moment as teaching this boy a lesson, making him pay for his ways, his refusal to submit. And yet he feels something under it all, a tenderness and caring that he hadn’t anticipated. He wants to make it good for Danny. Unforgettable.

“Now don’t you worry, Danny. Have you ever had a man’s cock inside you before?”

The boy shakes his head, blond hair spilling over his forehead. Neville runs a hand through Danny’s hair, then clasps the back of his neck for a moment. “Well then. Let me begin your education. You’ve got a really pretty ass, boy. There are gonna be men who want it. I want to show you it can be good. But you have to relax and let it happen.” His finger’s already relinquished the space inside Danny, and he circles the hole with his fingertip. It’s still wet with Neville’s saliva, spread and wanting, just inviting Neville to take it. 

He runs his palm down the boy’s back, taking in the way his skin glows in the darkness. He presses in so his cock slides into the cleft of Danny’s ass, and brings an arm around Danny’s chest to anchor him. He presses his mouth to the skin behind Danny’s ear. He smells young and fresh, if that’s possible.

“You and me, Danny, not sure we’re so different,” Neville says. He feels a kind of comradeship with the kid. Again there’s that feeling of isolation from the rest of the world, like it’s just him and Danny and nobody else. 

“You feel that?” he rubs his dick up and down so Danny can feel the length and girth of it. The boy grunts and Neville’s not sure what it means.

He brings his other hand down to Danny’s cock and fists it so it springs to life. “Here we go,” he says as he lines up the tip of his cock with Danny’s entrance, nudging it like a door he can open with a gesture. But bodies aren’t as easy as doors. He holds Danny’s waist with his hand and puts another hand on the wall next to brace himself. Then he pushes in. The lack of lube isn’t ideal and it probably hurts. But this isn’t exactly love-making here. Sure enough, the boy inhales sharply. “I know it hurts now, but remember the feeling when my finger was in you. Hold on to that.”

Neville keeps pushing in, and soon their breathing becomes more labored. It feels like there’s no distance at all between them now, the boy’s body melting into his, the heat building between their skin. Neville’s eyes clamp shut with the intensity of the squeeze on his cock.The pressure mounts. They struggle to stay upright as Neville works into Danny’s ass. 

The rain pours down, lightning and thunder rock through the sky. Danny’s head hangs down, his arms are bolted against the wall. His hair’s sweaty and grimy. Neville wants to fuck into him desperately. The beginnings of an orgasm start to take hold but he doesn’t want to give in yet. His legs tremble with the effort of going slowly, his thighs glued to the back of Danny’s. 

“Easy, easy now. Almost there.” He’s nearly seated now. The urge to push in all the way is overwhelming, but he doesn’t want to hurt the boy, not really. More than anything, he wants to make it good for him, memorable. He’s not sure why it’s so important, but it is. 

Finally in one stroke, his body comes flush against Danny’s. Sensation rushes up his spine. He’s enveloped in Danny’s body, possessing him in every way possible. He exhales and surges forward, his hand grasping Danny’s waist. The sweat builds everywhere their skin meets.

“Okay, okay,” he says and pulls back, tries to even out the tide of passion. 

Danny’s eyes are clamped shut, his mouth slack. Neville can’t tell what he’s feeling but he forges ahead, shoving in. The boy grunts, the sound stretching out into a moan that sounds like pleasure. Neville hopes it is because he doesn’t want to be alone in this. It started out as a way to manipulate the boy, but now...it’s something different. Neville’s forgotten how intimate sex is. 

It feels so good, the enveloping tightness. He can feel the joy building in his cock, whispering up his spine. His body tenses with the need to fuck, to build to the edge of feeling and fall over. 

He gives in, forgets the boy, just lets sensation overtake him. His hips move, building a rhythm as he slides in and out. Their flesh slaps together until they’re grunting in unison, his hand on the boy’s cock, the silken flesh taut and iron-hard, slick with pre-come. Danny’s got to be enjoying this. 

Neville wants to come badly, but he’s holding back, waiting for Danny, willing him to come before he does. He wants to hold on to this feeling of intimacy as long as possible. “Come on, kid,” he grunts out between gasps, their bodies working like they’re in a foot race. With a cry, Danny finally comes, his release wetting Neville’s hand. Neville follows him in a burst of exquisite feeling, collapsing against Danny’s back. They fall against the wall, panting.

In that moment the rain abates. Everything is wet and dripping. They’re damp with sweat and come, Neville huffing moist breath on Danny’s neck. Neville pulls out silently and the cool air shrivels his dick. 

His soul seems to deflate along with it. He leans exhausted against Danny, his forehead resting on his back and a hand skimming along his ribs. The boy’s face is hidden in his arm, his back rises and falls against Neville’s chest. Now that he’s accomplished what he set out to, it strikes him that he’s tired of it all, the field, the hard-bitten faces of his men, the endless violence. He needs to go home to his own bed, his wife nestled beside him. 

He doesn’t regret what he’s done. The rigors of the military produce their own rewards, and you take them when you can, for they’re fleeting. Regrets were for the time before. Everything’s different now. If you’re lucky, like Monroe, you get to make your own rules. If you’re not so lucky, you have to follow someone else’s, whether you want to or not. 

Right here, right now, he’s making his own rules. And under them, Danny’s his. At least for the moment.

He clasps Danny’s waist, then gives him a slap on the back before pulling his arms down. He turns him around and the boy looks up at him from under his bangs, face flushed, eyes dark. Their eyes meet and Neville runs through panoply of emotions, unable to settle on one defining feeling. A current thrums between them, dulled now, but still there. Neville would like to hold it up to the light to examine in it, but he doesn’t want to ruin it. He breaks his eyes away and fastens up his pants. 

Turning back to Danny, he curls a hand around the boy’s neck. He senses that Danny’s looking to him for how to act; his expression is curious with an undercurrent of excitement. They’re both on unstable footing; everything between them has been thrown up in the air and where it will land is still a mystery. 

They’re one step closer to an answer when Danny turns his cheek into Neville’s hand and closes his eyes. Neville smoothes his thumb across the tender skin just as he did earlier, but now it feels different. He doesn’t know what it means, but he knows he likes it as much as he likes the soft expression on Danny’s face.

“It’s okay, you know. Everyone has a first time.” The boy watches his face as Neville pulls up Danny’s pants and fastens them for him. He gets a flash of doing this for his son when he was a toddler. He feels some of the same care and tenderness, which probably should seem strange under the circumstances, but doesn’t. It just feels right.

Neville leads them back over to the bench to sit down and puts an arm around Danny’s shoulders. The boy still hasn’t said anything. Neville doesn’t know if he wants him to. Maybe silence is better.

“Well.” He thumps the boy on the shoulder and retrieves the flask of whiskey from the floor where it fell. He takes a pull. The blaze of alcohol is steadying. He offers it to the boy, who nods. His hands are still bound so Neville puts it to his lips and tips it up. He watches the boy’s mouth purse around the opening, his throat work as he swallows. “Sounds like the storm’s ending. Best find the others now. Come on.” He jumps up and looks down at Danny.

The boy nods for another swig first and Neville gives it to him. The silence is weighty as he tips the flask a second time.

“You okay?” It didn’t matter before, but now Neville needs him to be.

The boy shifts his gaze away, then back. “Yeah,” he says with a hint of a smile. “I’m okay.” 

Neville nods, relieved. “Good.” He puts his hand on the boy’s shoulder and squeezes it. “No trying to get away now. That’s over, you hear? You’re mine.” Saying it out loud is strange but immensely satisfying.

The boy’s eyes are as blue as a baby’s and they don’t leave Neville’s for a second as Danny slowly stands up to his full height. They exchange a heavy gaze and Neville’s eyes drag slowly up and down. Damn, he’s a good-looking kid.

“Okay. But does that mean you’re mine too?” Danny smirks.

Neville is delighted. But he can’t show it, can’t even acknowledge it to himself. He doesn’t want to give the kid the wrong impression. Belonging...what does it even mean? As they head out, he brings an arm over Danny’s shoulders. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.”


End file.
